Darkness Nightmare por Edward Cullen
by laurabms
Summary: Edward abandona Bella mas não a consegue esquecer. Ele está a viver o mais negro dos pesadelos.


Darkness Nightamare

Dor…Dor…Dor… Era somente nisso em que eu me concentrava. Sentado no chão numa casa miserável e escura, relembrava melhor do que ninguém, aquela noite que era o meu pesadelo sombrio. Aquela noite que me obrigava a relembrar todos os dias, todas as horas, todos os minutos, todos os segundos!

Fora eu o culpado de tudo! Era eu o culpado da dor de ambos, do sofrimento, desta situação. Toda a minha vida ou existência – o que lhe quiserem chamar – senti muitas coisas. Coisas que sentia intensamente: ódio, raiva, amizade. Mas nunca tinha sentido um ódio tão forte quando a vi naquela escola pela primeira vez! Ela despertava o monstro que vivia dentro de mim mas, ao mesmo tempo, nunca me sentira tão fascinado por alguém.

Foi uma estupidez ter-me aproximado dela, bem sei! Mas não consegui controlar porque estava tão preenchido por sentimentos que eram todos novos para mim e, eu desejava vivê-los. Não esperava que tudo corresse desta forma e que ela corresse perigo. Deixara vulnerável no momento em que me aproximei. E, por isso, relembrava cada dia naquela floresta na noite em que a abandonei… para sempre. Lembro-me como se fosse hoje, o sofrimento que vivia horas antes de acabar com o nosso relacionamento.

Passei horas ao espelho a treinar a melhor forma de a convencer que já não significava nada para mim, que já não a amava quando tudo… se tratava da mais pura e vil mentira. Amá-la-ia para a eternidade mas não poderia que ela corresse perigo por estar comigo, por eu ser egoísta e também querer estar com ele. Ela teria de abdicar de muita coisa para estar comigo e ela merecia ter aquilo que eu nunca tive: uma vida humana e feliz! Era isso que eu desejava para a sua vida.

Quando lhe disse que não a amava, aquelas palavras queimaram-me a garganta como nenhumas outras teriam queimado. Sofri quando vi nos seus olhos castanhos achocolatados que ela acreditava em cada pequena palavra que lhe acabara de dizer. Foram como se mil punhais perfurassem o meu coração, uma vez mais e, nenhuma dor se pode comparar àquela que senti naquele momento, no momento em que tive de dizer adeus… que tive de me despedir da pessoa que mais amava para sempre!

Escuridão… Estava escuro e era escuro que me sentia, uma escuridão que me preenchia e me impedia de ser feliz! E ninguém poderia fazer nada para me ajudar. Sentia-me, sentira-me naquele dia a afundar na escuridão e não consegui perceber como é que ela não percebeu. Como é que acreditava que eu não a amava quando lhe tinha dito tantas vezes que ela era tão importante para mim: que era a minha vida, uma simples frase e…puf! Acreditou e, isso, ainda me perfurava mais e mais! E a memória que tinha dela naquela floresta era tão nítida que era praticamente real e, eu não queria esquecer! Por mais que me custasse lembrar, preferia sofrer e lembrar-me da sua cara! Das suas feições, dos seus olhos doces… do seu sorriso! Ela era a prova que o mais intenso ódio ou pesadelos e podia transformar em amor ou num sonho e, eu, nunca fora de sonhar.

Só queria puder adormecer por uma vez e sonhar com ela, que estava novamente com ela nos meus braços a ouvir o batimento do seu coração, contornar a sua cara suavemente com a ponta dos meus dedos, sonhar que a beijava cuidadosamente. Ela faria sempre parte de mim, era uma parte de mim e, por isso, continuaria a lutar para a manter em segurança; iria continuar à procura da Vitória para acabar com aquela ameaça na sua vida, uma ameaça que tinha sido causada por minha causa. Sabia que nunca mais a voltaria a ver ou a estar com ela mas preferia amá-la à distância e saber que ela continuava viva e em segurança.

Esperava que ela cumprisse o que me prometera, que não faria nada que pudesse findar com a sua vida, nenhuma estupidez. Esperava que ela um dia fosse feliz, mais feliz do que quando estava comigo, pois, ela merecia mais que ninguém desfrutar dessa felicidade. E, eu, estaria feliz por ela ter seguido em frente.


End file.
